


A Storm Inside

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And there is a mention of dying, But you all should know that already, It's angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”It’s – I’m with you,” Harry said looking at Cedric. ”Finally.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write Cedric/Harry with the word "storm cloud". So I did.

# A Storm Inside

Harry shouldn’t have felt so at peace, talking with Cedric. He should’ve felt cold, like the last time.

”Do you mind sharing your thoughts?” Cedric asked, looking intently at Harry who, at that moment, had been looking away.

He smiled. ”I was just thinking how peaceful it is. How good it is to be with you again,” he answered just as a lightning bolt hit a tree. The storm cloud above was shaped like nothing he’d ever seen and Cedric had just said it had always been like that.

”I thought you didn’t like storms.”

”It’s – I’m with _you_ ,” Harry said looking at Cedric. ”Finally.”

Cedric smiled, a sad smile. ”As much as I’d like to keep you here, you’re to go back. It’s your mind.”

”What is?” Harry asked puzzled and stared at Cedric. ”And back where?”

”The storm. It’s your mind, don’t you see? You’re in a coma, you – remember the day I died? I asked you to remember me and, well, obviously you have. But I wanted you to move on. Live your life. And now you’re to go back to them.”

Harry tried to close his ears, to not hear what Cedric was saying. ” _Why_?”

”Because I love you,” Cedric whispered, leaning in for a kiss. ”Because they need you. Because you need it.”

**

Harry opened his eyes and he gasped. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ron, who, hearing him gasp, had turned to look at him.

”You’re awake!” they shouted, sounding too happy for his liking. He tried to smile but could only remember the kiss he’d shared with Cedric.


End file.
